Alfred Kirkland
Alfred Kirkland is an 18-year-old Human 0.4. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Alfred Fredrick Kirkland was born on July 4 to Millie and Edgar Kirkland, two British police officers. Millie and Edgar already had a boy named Arthur, who was 5 when Alfred was born. Arthur and Alfred couldn't be more different, though. Alfred was rather rowdy and upbeat, always dancing and singing. He was very sweet underneath his outgoing act, and he was extremely smart despite people thinking that Alfred was dumb. His older brother always chastised Alfred because Alfred was never studying, instead he was reading about distant worlds and counties. Arthur and his parents dissaproved of Alfred's love of distant countries because he put it before maths and science. Alfred hated math and science, and was always more interested in social sciences in school. It was his best subject, and he always wanted to travel to distant places. When Alfred started school, he was teased by the other kids because of his lack of knowledge in math and science. Alfred tended to ignore the other kids and stayed in his own little world. Alfred started to become less and less outgoing in front of his parents and brother and slowly became more and more quiet. His parents also took this as Alfred becoming more focused on his studies, and forced Alfred to study math and science more. Alfred became smarter, and kids teased Alfred less. Pretty soon, Alfred was one of the smartest (and quietest) kids in his class. His parent's were never once concerned that Alfred was losing his once vibrant personality, but Arthur was. Arthur was constantly pestering his little brother about being more happy and bubbly. He truly loved his little brother and just wanted the best for him. Soon, Alfred warmed up to Arthur and Alfred told Arthur that he didn't want the pressure of always being "the smart one". Arthur told Alfred that there wasn't anything to stress over, and to just keep his grades average and that was enough for him. Alfred's personality soon started to come back, and he and Arthur had an even better relationship than ever. They became best-friends, and loved each other very, very much. Alfred and Arthur helped each other through their hardships, and Alfred was crushed when Arthur had to leave for college, but Alfred somehow made his way through high school, never abandoning his love for distant countries and cities. Alfred was extremely happy when he learned how to drive so he could actually go places. Alfred was visiting Arthur during Spring Break the day that everyone recieved "The Upgrade". They were swimming in a lake near Alfred's home when suddenly, Alfred had been pulled underwater by something and couldn't get up. He was drowning and couldn't save himself. Arthur panicked and went underwater to save his little brother. It was then when the upgrade hit. Alfred and Arthur went home, only to realize that their parent's were unmoving. The two boys panicked, but decided to stay calm and see what happened. They both packed bookbags in case it ''was ''an emergency, just to be prepared. When their parets woke up, the two were relieved and tried to talk to their parents, who ignored the boys completely. A few minutes later, the rest of the 1.0 showed up at Alfred and Arthur's door, and their parents had weird strings attatched to their hands. Their parents touched another member of the 1.0 and they too had strings on their hand now. Alfred and Arthur were teriffied, and they took their bookbags and ran to the nearest airport, and since everyone ignored the boys, they boarded a plane to Los Angeles. Halfway through the plane ride while Alfred was using his laptop, the plane started to fall, and it crash-landed in a field close to LA. Alfred and Arthur were the only ones who had survived the plane crash, everyone else on the plane was crushed under rubble. The two soon made their way to central LA, avoiding any and all technology. Now, the boys are trying to find other people like them in LA. Personality Alfred is very hyper and happy-go-lucky. He loves learning about distant countries and traveling. He's especially enthrawled with America, since this is his first time there. He's sad that everyone ignores and had forgotten him, but Alfred knows that he can do anything with his brother. Although Alfred and Arthur couldn't be more different, they still maintain an amazing bond. Alfred can be a little rowdy and childish at times, and isn't very responsible. He is still, very smart desite being so childish. Appearance Alfred is extremely handsome, with dark brown hair swept to one side and dark brown eyes. He's rather pale, and is very tall being 6'3. He's very muscular and athletic. Alliances *Arthur Kikrland Enemies *All of the 0.4 Abilities/Traits *Alfred is a 0.4. *Alfred wasn't affected by the upgrade. *None of the 1.0 know that Alfred exists. *Alfred was underwater when the upgrade hit. *Alfred is very muscular. *Alfred is extremely handsome. *Alfred is very smart. *Alfred has lots of knowledge about other countries. *Alfred can be very childish sometimes. Gallery Category:Human 0.4 Category:Eighteen Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:British